Kelli
Kelli is a member and character in Road to Palmyra. She is one of the 16 kids travelling in the Doom Blimp to Palmyra Atoll. Kelli joined the collab in May 2011, along with several other Bitstrips users called together to help revive the collab. Kelli was originally in charge of creating the Road to Palmyra video game. When the data from the game was all lost, Kelli resigned from the creation of the game, and from the collab. She later rejoined as the manager and programmer of the site. Her knowledge and skill in technology gave her both of these important jobs. In Road to Palmyra In RtP, Kelli appears as a major character throughout the series. She is one of the many Bitstrips users who is on the Doom Blimp, on a mission to get to Palmyra. Kelli is one of the older members of RtP, and has also proven herself to be stronger and more intelligent than many of the others on board. Because of this, when necessary, she has taken on the role of a leader, both in the fictional series and in the collaborative account. Kelli briefly left the collab in the middle of Road to Palmyra. During this time, her character, too, was left out of the series. At this point, Pete entered her room to find that Kelli and all of her possesions were gone. Reading a note he found on her bed, he found that she had departed to fight in an intergalactic war known as Micah. After this, Kelli is not mentioned again until later in the seres after she re-joined the collaboration. When she comes back, she tells the group that she was captured by the enemies, then forced by President Snow to fight in the Hunger Games. Kelli agreed, then easily won against the other 23 people involved. She also overthrew President Snow and became the president herself. It is presumed that shortly afterwards, she returned to the group to continue their adventure together. Physical Appearance At the beginning of Road to Palmyra, Kelli is seen with long brown hair and green eyes, along with glasses. She also seems to have a unique taste in clothing, wearing knee-length socks, tan mary-jane shoes, matching tan jacket and hat, light blue denim shorts, an olive green shirt, and a dark green scarf to top it off. She wears this attire in both the original Road to Palmyra series and in the Scared Noseless Halloween Special. Kelli's appearance changes slightly after she joins the group again from her battling in Micah. Her hair has become a lighter shade of brown, and is now almost a sandy-blonde color. She also now wears a dark, buttoned shirt with medium length sleeves, light-colored jeans, and black boots. Kelli was also seen briefly wearing torn, brown clothing during her flashback to the Hunger Games. In Road to Palmyra: Scared Noseless In Road to Palmyra's Halloween special, Scared Noseless, Kelli was a major character, and arguably played an even larger role than she ever had in the main series. When the group began to turn into noseless vampires, Kelli and her close friend Pete were the ones who realized what was going on and attempted to stop this plague from reaching all of their friends. While the other kids of the blimp are out trick-or-treating, Kelli is among the few who remain on-board the Doom Blimp. After a failed scare attempt by Pete, Kelli realizes that something is amiss, and heads to the library alongside her close friend. When there, Pete and Kelli look in an old book for an antidote for "Noseless Disease", which seems to have infected the other Palmyrians on board the blimp. In order to find the ingredients they need, they look in a box marked do not open, great horror will follow, which was seen earlier on in the special in the control room of the blimp. The two find all of the necessary ingredients for the antidote in the box and in the blimp's kitchen- except for garlic. Kelli remembers, much to her horror, that Matt took it with him when he left the blimp. They realize that they need to find him and the garlic, before it is too late. However, shortly after this, Kelli recieves a call from Olivia, who, along with Phil and Astrid, is stuck in a white void, hiding from the noseless vampires. Kelli and Pete fly the blimp to the void, rescuing the three Palmyrians but also letting in the vampires. When Kelli and Pete find out what they have done, they quickly flee to the cockpit of the blimp, where Terry Crews is. However, he is quickly turned into a vampire by Trevor. Pete stays behind to fight the vampires, and insists Kelli flee to go finish the antidote. She refuses several times, then slips on Bella (who is a caterpillar) and, falling on the floor, becoming incapacitated, with Bella forming a cocoon on her hat. For a moment, Kelli seems to become terribly sick, and tells Pete to leave her and go find Matt just before she passes out. Waking up several hours later in a puddle of blood, Kelli gets up, still weakened from her encounter with the noseless vampires, and recites her plan to save the Palmyrians to herself. When she exits, she finds Dan, a vampire, standing guard outside. As she prepares to fight him, Pete (now a vampire himself) comes up to Kelli, preparing to bite her. However, he is stopped by Dave, who has gotten back on the blimp, and Bella, who has transformed into a butterfly. With Kelli, Bella and Dave back in commission, Dave easily takes down several of the vampires, and the trio makes it safely to Matt, who is still human. Matt throws Bella the garlic, which bounces off of her head and into the antidote cauldron, which Olivia, Dave and Astrid have carried into the room. The cauldron slips out of their hands, its contents spilling onto the vampires. The eight vampires are then returned to their normal states, and the Palmyrians celebrate by dancing to (presumably the song Thriller) with Michael Jackson's ghost. Photo Gallery Kelli.PNG|Kelli's original attire, as seen in Road to Palmyra. New Kelli.PNG|Kelli's new look, after she returned from Micah. Kelli_and_Pete.PNG|Kelli and Pete in Scared Noseless. Kelli002.PNG|Kelli in the RtP Extra, 'Palmyra Road'. KelliRtP.PNG|Kelli's still from the animated RtP trailer.